The Hog's Head and it's Many Tails
by AriaTheCraZFerret
Summary: Ginny's a barmaid with many 'tails' to tell. lol Drinny, with minor Snamione, Fleur/Bill and other stuff. Rated M to be safe.


The Hog's Head and its Odd Tails

By AriaTheCraZFerret

Author Notes:

Hi all! (*cough*faithful follower Death Eater Wannabes *cough*; D) I hope you enjoy this new multi-chapter story that popped in my head. This is a story in Ginny's POV, and here's the setting:

_You're a barmaid at the Hog's Head Bar in Hogsmeade. You were taught by the best of the best: Madam Rosemerta, who got married and, later, retired. Occasionally Harry, your ex would pop in for a drink. Or treat his friends to twenty each. Take your pick._

_Many people would try to hit on you, regardless of relationship status. _With reason to_, they added. For you were beautiful, with long, flowing curls of hair like fire; meaningful and emotional chocolate brown eyes, which were framed by naturally long black eyelashes, and a body full of curves. It was near sunset; meaning most of the young drunks and the old customers would come in and order a variety of drinks, ranging from some harmless leftover mead to a raging Ogden's Firewhisky. Oh, the tales they would tell. Some say they were Dumbledore's nephew's brother in law or something even wilder. _

_Here is the story of Ginevra Ann Renee Weasley, a common barmaid with some __**extraordinary**_ _tales._

*cue dramatic music* Hope that was helpful! Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot and a handful of characters. Dammit! J.K. Rowling does own most of these characters, though. I twist them to my imagination at make schoolyard enemies' hook up, break up couples and change history. Have fun reading! (And _may the force be with you!_ *wince* "You didn't need to hit me that hard, Elle!")

* * *

><p>"Hey, MayCee? Are you ready to go? They're coming in soon." I call out to my apprentice. "Oh, hell yeah, Gin." She slurs, while falling down again. I pinch the bridge of my nose. She's been drinking the special order. Again. "Tell me you aren't tipsy with a straight face, Simmons." I challenge, my voice quiet, yet deadly. "Alright, you ain't tipsy, ya b*tch. Are ya f*ckin' happy now?"<p>

"Nope, I'm not very _pleased_, as you crudely put it. Just take off 'til the morning. Deal with the massive hangover _later_. However, you're going to be in charge of dishes and cleaning everything tomorrow. Just take the Knight Bus now even though you'll puke, but since it's this late, just _do it_. _But, MayCee, how many times will I have to tell you to not drink on duty?_ Especially the_ special addition Firewhisky! _Ogdenbrewed that _himself_, Simmons. 'Night, and do use the back door, will you?" I scold somewhat harshly.

She's out in 5ish minutes, after an awful lot of tripping and cursing "the damn bloody floor", "these f*ckin' stilettos" and "those –bloody HELL- awful tiny little skirts". Well, they'll grow up. Eventually. I sigh, wondering who I can beg to cover for her. Hermione… no, she's too busy with Professor Snape. Hmm, maybe my boyfriend's nearly always tipsy, blonde, vivacious ex… no; Daphne is at another pub tonight. Maybe Fleur… no, taking care of Victoire, Dominique and Louis must be hard, I can't drag her over here. "Ugh!" I exclaim quite loudly. Several of the usuals are coming in and they notice my loud sigh; now I'll have to act like a drunken stripper. I bat my eyes quite vivaciously and say, "Welcome to the Hog's Head Bar! May I help you? Not like you need it, though… how are you strapping young gentlemen doing tonight? Any women you may be waiting for?" I say quite suggestively. "How about some drinks? The 'Concoction' would be a change, wouldn't it be, Adrian?"I tell one of my ex's friends.

"Any drinks?", "All around, then?" and "Cheers men!" are being shouted all around. I'm a furious tornado of motion as I take orders, strip one piece of clothing, shake together some drinks, serve, take orders, strip, shake. A cycle frequently repeated most nights, and tonight is no exception. Until someone _interesting_ pops in tonight.

* * *

><p>Ooh, a cliffie! Don't hurt me, but that was too good to resist. *laugh*<p>

Signing off,

Aria


End file.
